Be Mine Forever
by chick of Degrassi
Summary: It's a JimmyEmma story! I sorta stink at summaries so just read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for 2 dogs a hairy cat and some fish.

**_Chapter One_**

He sat there just watching her. He couldn't get over her beauty, her talent, her personality, and if the fact that it was all in one perfect person wasn't good enough, it was the fact that she was all his.

"Jimmy, Jimmy! Anyone home in there?"

"Huh? What did you say Emma?"

"Nothing. You just seemed really distracted. And what on earth were you staring at?" Emma asked inquisitively.

"No, I'm not distracted I was just looking at you."

"Why is there something stuck in my teeth?" as she asked this she rummaged through her purse to find a mirror.

"No. No. It's just that you are so beautiful."

Emma just blushed as Jimmy leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for a while in Jimmy's living room until one of Jimmy's maids walked in.

"Oh sorry to interrupt, but Emma your mom called, she said you needed to go home now."

"Well, I guess I'll go now." She leaned over and kissed Jimmy quickly.

"Bye, Jimmy."

"Bye Sophie."(Jimmy's maid.) When she left, Sophie just smiled at Jimmy.

"What?" Jimmy asked her.

"You are one lucky kid to have a nice girl like that." Sophie said.

" I know. I know." Jimmy said as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

Emma had walked into school that day trying to be confident. She was doing pretty well into she ran into Alex.

"Watch where you're going slut."

"Excuse me, but what did you just call her?"

"You heard me!"

"Yeah but I think you of all people would be watching who you call a slut."

Alex looked confused, so Jimmy continued.

"Didn't you get an STD from Jay Hogart?"

"Yeah but, I didn't know he had one."

" Well how do we know he's not the only one who had one? How do we know that you didn't have one, too? Didn't people say your disease was worse?"

" Assholes." Alex muttered before stomping away.

"Thank you Jimmy. You know, I did fight her once. I could've handled it."

" I know baby but sometimes we need some help."

"This is why I love you. Your always so full of advice…and kisses."

"I know. I love you too." They kissed for about five seconds.

"I gotta go before Kwan gets detention crazy." Jimmy kisses her then leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this chapter is still a little short, but they will get longer and more frequent as we go along. I'm only 12 so take it easy! This is my first fanfic and constructive critisism is appreciated. Sorry for any mispellings or typos it is cold out where my computer is so my fingers are sorta numb.**

**Chapter Three**

" Ms. Nelson you're late, again."

"Sorry Mr. Armstrong."

sighs "Just go down to the office and get a tardy slip. And don't let it happen again."

On her way down to the office, she ran into Alex.

"Hello, little miss ravine girl."

"Shut up Alex. You don't want to mess with me right now."

"What are you gonna do hit me?"

Emma punched Alex in jaw.

"Yup." Emma said as she walked away, leaving Alex with a look of surprise on her face.

"Can I help you?" Asked the receptionist

"Umm yes. I need a tardy slip."

"Again, Miss. Nelson?"

"Yes, again, now just give me the stupid slip so I can get back to class."

"Here you go. And I believe that's a detention also, Miss Santos. Tell Mr.Armstrong."

" Great. Just what I need. A detention. My mom's gonna freak! On top of that I-"

"Miss. Nelson! Come into my office now!" Mr. Radditch yelled

Manny walked in to find Alex sitting there with a smirk on her face.

" I knew she would nark me out!" Emma thought.

" Sit down Emma. Alex has suffered an injury given to her by yourself. Is that correct?"

"Yup." Emma bluntly replied.

"Well than you will be joining me in detention tonight, and next Saturday."

" What? No! Sir you can't! It's my sweet sixteen party!"

"Well you should of thought of that _before_ you punched Alex. Now go on to class andask the receptionist for a pass."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four **Jimmy's Pov**

On my way to English, I heard some ass talking about how easy it was to get in Emma's pants. I, of course, walked over and punched him in the jaw. Unfortunately for me, a security guard saw this and sent me to the principals office.

" Mr. Brooks. I am ashamed! What made you punch Mr. Hogart?"

" He called Emma 'easy'."

" Well, I guess you'll just have to join Ms. Nelson in detention tonight and on Saturday."

" You would give Emma a detention on her birthday?"

" It is her punishment for also, punching someone."

" She did? Who?"

"That is strictly confidential Mr. Brooks."

"Whatever. Can I go now?"

"You may."

Later That Day…(at Emma's locker at the end of the day) 

"Hello Mr. Brooks. How was your day?" Emma asked.

" Just fine. Although I do have detention tonight and on Saturday, but I already know that you will be spending it with me, and that makes detention even better! It does kinda suck, though, because now we'll have to set your party for later in the day!"

" How did you know that I have detention?"

"Well I kinda sorta punched someone and got sent to the office for it. And that is where Radditch spilled told me I'd be joining you in detention tonight and on Saturday."

"Oh. Well I guess we'd better get to detention before he gives us another one."

Detention 

When they got to detention they looked at everyone that was there. Sean, Jay, Alex, Hazel and Manny.

"Manny? What are you doing here?" Emma asked her best friend.

" I, uh, well, me and Sean were caught making out behind the school at lunch today. Please don't be mad."

" Why would I be mad?"

"Well you and Sean have a history and-'' she was cut off by Emma.

" Don't worry about it. Besides I have Jimmy." Jimmy and Emma kiss.

" Get a room!" Jay shouts.

"Go to hell, Jay!" Emma shouts. They all look at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Wow, Emma I've never heard you say anything like that before." Replies Hazel.

" Hey we all change. Besides it's only Jay. Hazel, what are you doing here?"

" Me and Heather Sinclair got into a fight."

"Why are Jay and Alex here?" Hazel asks.

" We went out to my car today and got the windows a little foggy." Jay replies.

"Why are you guys here?" Sean asks Jimmy and Emma.

"I punched Alex."

" I punched Jay."

Jimmy and Emma look at each other.

"You did?" they ask each other in unison.

Other than that, detention was pretty boring.


End file.
